Breaking Down to Rebuild Again
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: After cooping everything up for so long, Danny finally has a meltdown but pushes Steve away and wont let anyone help him.


Steve rolled over in the bed, searching for Danny to cuddle up too. When all he encountered was empty space, he sat up and looked around their dark room "Danny?"  
When there was no answer, Steve got up and walked downstairs "Danny...you down here?"

There was still no answer and Steve began looking around and he found Danny outside on the deck. Steve opened the door and stepped out "Babe?... You ok?" Steve knelt in front of Danny and Danny still didn't acknowledge him "Danny talk to me please"

Danny looked at him and seemed to notice him for the first time "Ummm...my parents just called"

"And?...is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Steve asked, looking into Danny's eyes and noticing they where red and glossy.

"Well they got a call from the FBI.. They picked up Matt in Singapore but the transport got hit and someone busted him out" Danny said and his voice sounded hollow and dry.

Steve sighed. Shit, this wasn't good, this was going to bring Danny down and hard "Danny...I don't know what to say"

Danny shook Steve off and got up and walked inside "There's nothing to say" Steve followed him inside to the kitchen.

"Yes there is, Danny. This is obviously going to affect you and bring back some bad memories-" Steve tried to place a hand on Danny's shoulder but Danny swatted it away "Danny... What's really wrong?"

"Nothing Steve. They're not your problems so don't worry about it" Danny snapped and grabbed a mug before starting coffee.

"Not my problems? Are you kidding me right now?" Steve shouted "What happened to we're partners? Not to mention we're a couple"

Danny turned around and his blue eyes flashed with anger "These have nothing to do with you! Just drop it!"

"No I'm not gonna drop it! Danny goddamn it talk to me!" Steve yelled and took the mug from his hands "Forget about the coffee for a minute and just...just talk to me. Let me help you"

"Steve, I don't know how many times I have to say it..." Danny growled and walked into the living room "and this is the last time, but these aren't your problems"

Steve's anger threatened to boil over, he didn't want to be angry with Danny but he wasn't making it easy "Fine! Fine, they aren't my problems. But then my problems aren't yours. Don't worry about Shelbourne, or Wo Fat, or the Yakuza...you know what? Just don't worry about me in general. All those problems make up who I am so just don't worry about me!"

"No, you don't get to pull that shit!" Danny turned around and yelled back "Those are my problems now! Since I've been with you, those are my problems, you said it before that Wo Fat or the Yakuza might try to use me as leverage against you, I was already kidnapped by the CIA because of you and Wo Fat so no! Those are my problems! Since I rescued you in Korea, Wo Fat became my problem!"

"No, I can handle them Danny. I was doing it long before we became a couple. You handle your own problems and I handle mine" Steve snapped and when Danny turned on him again, Steve stopped him "I don't want to hear it anymore Danny, Fuck off"

Steve grabbed his keys and stormed out. He climbed in his truck and took off, not caring where he went, he just needed to go somewhere quiet for awhile. He drove to the only place where he could think in peace and be alone, the beach. He pulled in and got out, walking down the shore to the where the water met the sand and he rolled up his sweatpants, letting the water wash over his feet and ankles. He tilted his head back and looked at the sky, letting the breeze from the ocean sweep across the exposed skin on his chest. He walked back to his truck and collapsed against the ground, leaning back against the door and burying his face in his hands "What am I going to do?" he whispered to the ground.

Steve woke up in the back seat of his truck and sat up, wincing when the muscles in his neck pulled. He looked around and realized he was still at the beach and he looked at the clock, it was 8:34 and he was late "Great" he mumbled and climbed back in the front and drove home. When he got there he noticed the Camaro was gone and went inside, showered threw on some clothes and went to HQ. Before he got inside, Chin walked up to him and stopped him.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Chin asked, giving Steve a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked and tried to walk around him but Chin stopped him again.

Chin sighed before answering him "Danny came in late this morning and he was in a pretty bum mood...Why are you doing that? Is there something wrong with your neck?" Chin asked when he noticed Steve rubbing his neck and rotating his head.

"I slept in my truck last night" Steve admitted "Me and Danny had a bad fight, like really bad"

"About what?" Chin asked, his concerned face making an appearance.

"Everything. Matt, Wo Fat, Yakuza...the mess that's become our life" Steve mumbled "Matt was picked up by the FBI, then busted out and now they are bugging Danny's parents again"

"Damn, that's not good" Chin said and rubbed his face "Danny's been cooped up in his office since he's been here and he hasn't said a word to anyone"

"I'll talk to him" Steve said and walked inside with Chin trailing behind him.

"Just try not to break anything brah! We've already been through our requisition forms for this month!" Chin yelled from behind him then chuckled when Steve flipped him the finger over his shoulder.

Steve walked in and saw Kono at the computer table and looked at Danny's office, the blinds were closed and the door was shut. Kono gave him a reassuring smile and he took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside then shutting it again.

Danny's head was on his desk, cradled by his arms and when he looked up, Steve could see Danny had just as a rough night as he had "What do you want?" Danny mumbled.

"I want to help you" Steve replied and stepped closer "I want to help you but you keep shutting me out and you won't talk to me or give me anything"

"Did it ever occur to you that I don't want to?" Danny retorted and smoothed back his hair.

"Well Danny, I'm sorry but that's not an option anymore. Like it or not you have people who care about you and they can see your hurting" Steve walked around the desk and stood beside Danny's chair "What's worse is I can see it and I can't do anything about it because you won't let me. Remember how patient you were with me? Every time I lost it, every time I broke down and didn't think I could make it anymore, you were there pulling me back from the edge. You never left me, you never gave up hope that we would make it."

"Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking" Danny smiled weakly and saw Steve smile.

At least they were getting somewhere without yelling again, Steve thought "The point is, Danny you did all that for me why won't you let me help you?" Danny looked away and Steve grabbed his face, forcing Danny to look in his eyes "Babe...please tell me what's wrong. I can't stand to see you like this. It's breaking my heart" Steve pressed a gentle kiss to Danny's lips and whispered "Please"

Danny took a deep breath that caused his body shudder "It's not just Matt...it's everything. Rick kidnapping Grace, the anniversary of Meka's death is coming up, everything that's happened to you, all those times I almost lost you" Steve stood up and pulled Danny up with him, holding him tight and wrapping his arms around him "You know Rachel said that Grace still has nightmares? That she will wake up screaming and crying because she thinks Rick is going to find her again... Do you know how many nightmares I have about losing her or you?"

"Danny... you don't have to be this rough cop from Jersey all the time. You don't have to be strong for me all the time, it's ok to break down every once in awhile" Steve spoke gently and rubbed Danny's back "Let me be there for you, let me be the strong one for once"

Danny looked up at him "I don't know how that's the thing. I've always had to be the strong one for myself, for Grace. It's not just something I can turn off, it's who I am"

Steve pulled him close again, nuzzling his face in the blonde hair "Danny, you don't have to worry anymore. I'll be fine and Grace will be fine, she has so many people that love her and if Rick ever does get out of prison, I will personally find him and put a bullet through his head before I let him anywhere near you or Grace"

"I know babe, I know but that doesn't stop me from worrying about the other things. Like Matt or the next time the Yakuza is going to come after you" Danny mumbled into Steve's chest.

"We'll take it one day at a time and worry about the things when they happen" Steve said and leaned down to kiss him. Danny returned the kiss with just as much passion and moaned into Steve's mouth "Don't leave me ok?"

"Never" Steve answered without hesitation and pushed Danny back against his desk.

"You think they're ok in there cuz?" Kono asked Chin who was standing beside her playing solitaire on the computer table.

Chin shrugged "Haven't heard any yelling or crashing noises-" He was cut off as they heard something crash to the floor and shatter. The cousins exchanged alarmed glances and ran into the office.

Danny was on top of his desk with Steve on top of him and they were both looking at the broken computer, or what used to be the computer, on the floor in a million little pieces.

"What did I say outside Steve?" Chin asked, grinning when Steve quickly scrambled up off Danny and stood up straightening his rumpled clothes.

"Sorry" Steve said sheepishly and helped Danny up, before wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close "Danny's can has my computer. It will give him an excuse to be in my office more"

"Oh god!" Kono yelled and ran out back to the computer table.

Chin just laughed "Well try not to break your computer then, cause there's no way either of your are coming in my office"


End file.
